Casey's Crunches
by Enx2103
Summary: Casey has a problem doing crunches and Derek has a problem with her disturbing his sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Crunches  
Disclaimer:I do not own LDW

* * *

"Ugh!"  
He heard. He had been trying to avoid it however. The groans and grunts (not good ones- he was an expert in knowing what the good ones sounded like) were really starting to annoy him he was having a rather pleasant dream of twins fanning him treating him like a Greek God.

"Why are you making so much noise?!" he yelled throwing the covers off his body. He wasn't prepared for what his eyes landed on though.

She was laying on the a blue yoga mat obviously frustrated. But what she was wearing- rather the lack of clothing, was what really got him. Tiny little short showing off her amazing dancer legs and a tiny little sports bra revealing her flat stomach. With her long locks tied up in a pony tail.

She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him. She sat up and stared at her toes while catching her breath.

"You woke me up because you doing yoga?" he asked bewildered. He wasn't aware that Casey did yoga. But then again it did seem like a very Casey thing to do to control herself when she gets stressed. But was yoga really suppose to have her making all those annoying noises that woke him up? It didn't really make sense-but Casey never made sense.

"I'm not doing Yoga Der."She said gulping down half a water bottle that was sitting nearby.

"Then what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to sleep here women!" he claimed.

"GO TO YOUR OWN ROOM!"she yelled back throwing herself on to the floor again.

You see when Casey was very lucky- she never got a roommate while Derek on the other hand hated his inconsiderate roommate. Therefore Derek usually spent his days in Casey's room taking complete advantage of her spare bed. Half the people in her dorm thought they were together or at least hooking up because of all the time he spent there.

"You know I can't Case." He said while staring at her. She was doing crunches "Since when do you work out?"

"Well…I gained the Freshman 15"she said in between breaths. "Ugh!" she needed up screaming.

"Um Case I don't think crunches are suppose to hurt THAT bad."

"I can't seem to do them right." She said give up and laying on her back once again (The floor was slowly becoming her best friend.)

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm feeling absolutely no burn. And it keeps hurting my throat and my neck every time I do it."

"Well all that means is that you're straining your neck. Focus on your stomach." He said.

"Easier said than done" she whispered sarcastically.

"Here let me help you." he said getting out of bed finally. Casey stared at him. "What?"he asked.

"Just shorts?" she asked looking down at them.

"Shut up you know I can't sleep in a lot of clothes" he replied getting down on the floor next to her.

"What- is me being half naked too distracting for you Casey?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. He knew all the skin she was reveling would be a distraction for him, but he wasn't the one attempting to work out- he was simply observing.

"As if Venturi." she said shaking her head. "How in the world are you gonna help?" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes " Just put your hands under you head" he commanded. She looked at him in disbelief but did it anyway.

He placed a hand on her bare stomach. Her eyes quickly darted towards his hand confused. He'd never touched her there before…come to think of it he never really touched her bare skin at all.

"Now I know you don't want me touching you- so the quicker you get this the quicker ill stop. Use that as motivation." he said secretly hoping she didn't get it at all. "Now focus on your abs. Only where I'm touching you Casey. Just use this part." he said looking down at her.

She nodded and did it once. He felt her muscles tighten beneath his fingertips and he smiled.

"Ok- you did it once. Try again" he said. And once again she did it.

"How's your neck?" He asked softly

"Good- doesn't hurt" she said smiling.

"Alright good. Now do 3 sets of 20." he said suddenly like an trainer.

"Of 20?!" she yelled.

"YES!"he yelled right back and surprisingly this time she listened. He counted for her- and never once moved his hand from her stomach._ Just making sure she's doing them right._ He convinced himself.

" I'm done!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"No -2 more Case!" he yelled.

"No!" she said from the floor trying to catch her breath.

"2 more McDonald!"

"Ugh" she said pulling her upper body off the ground once again.

"Good." he said

"FUCK!" she yelled doing the last one. So now look what we have: a slightly sweaty, half naked, cursing Casey, with Derek's hands on her body of course. Sexy was the only way he could describe it. He laughed.

"What?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Feel the burn this time?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" she said touching her lower stomach brushing passed his hand that still remained there. Her eyes darted towards his.

"Good," he almost whispered.

She slowly smiled, moving her hand over his. She took the lead and his hand simply followed. She dragged his hand slowly- too slow, up her stomach until his fingertips reached the hem of her sports bra. She let go of his hand.

He started down at his left hand then slowly looked at what was ahead- her chest heaving up and down. He was tempted. He let his hand go a littler further up her chest right up the valley, his thumb skimming the side of her chest causing her to gasp and him to smirk- but that's excepted of course.

Not only was his hand moving but so was his body, the higher up her body his hand moved the closer his whole body got to hers. Like a magnet he was attracted toward her.

His hand reached her neck where his fingertip only grazed until her reached her face. He gently traced the outline of her lips- and suddenly he noticed that her body wasnt heaving- she wasn't catching her breath anymore. But that was only because she was holding her breath in anticipation for his next move.

Not realizing how impossibly close he already was to her he leaned in just a little bit- which just so happen to leave them impossible close to one another's lips. _Just do it,_ he thought to himself. And so he did. He leaned in that last bit and brushed his lips over hers. No, not a hot passionate kiss or anything like that. A small simple kiss.

"Why didn't you just go work out at the gym?" he asked curiously, pulling away from her body- giving her a chance to push him off completely if his actions were wrong.

"Why would I want to be in there with pervs who will only try to hit on me?" she replied pulling him back towards her.

"Oh so you rather do it in here with a perv who doesn't hit on you -just acts on it?" he said leaning over her once again.

"Well I guess you're my favorite perv." she said pulling him down for a better, deeper kiss this time.

"Im really hopping im the only perv you like" he said pulling away.

"You are" she responded, catching his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Your gonna be the death of me Princess" he responded after her assault on him. He laughed rolling him onto his back.

"But what a way to go." she said smirking.

* * *

AN:I'm not crazy about the ending. Ill probably put up an alternate one. **Review** please.


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate ending  
Disclaimer:Still dont own anything

* * *

"Ugh!"  
He heard. He had been trying to avoid it however. The groans and grunts (not good ones- he was an expert in knowing what the good ones sounded like) were really starting to annoy him he was having a rather pleasant dream of twins fanning him treating him like a Greek god.

"Why are you making so much noise?!" he yelled throwing the covers off his body. He wasn't prepared for what his eyes landed on though.

She was laying on the a blue yoga mat obviously frustrated. But what she was wearing- rather the lack of clothing, was what really got him. Tiny little short showing off her amazing dancer legs and a tiny little sports bra raveling her flat stomach. With her long lock tied up in a pony tail.

She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him. She sat up and stared at her toes while catching her breath.

"You woke me up because you doing yoga?" he asked bewildered. He wasn't aware that Casey did yoga. But then again it did seem like a very Casey thing to do to control herself when she gets stressed. But was yoga really suppose to have her making all those annoying noises that woke him up? It didn't really make sense-but Casey never made sense.

"I'm not doing Yoga Der."She said gulping down half a water bottle that was sitting nearby.

"Then what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to sleep here women!" he claimed.

"GO TO YOUR OWN ROOM!"she yelled back throwing herself on to the floor again.

You see when Casey was very lucky- she never got a roommate while Derek on the other hand hated his inconsiderate roommate. Therefore Derek usually spent his days in Casey's room taking complete advantage of her spare bed. Half the people in her dorm thought they were together or at least hooking up because of all the time he spent there.

"You know I can't Case." He said while staring at her. She was doing crunches "Since when do you work out?"

"Well…I gained the Freshman 15"she said in between breaths. "ugh!" she needed up screaming

"Um case I don't think crunches are suppose to hurt THAT bad."

"I can't seem to do them right." She said give up and laying on her back once again (The floor was slowly becoming her best friend.)

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm feeling absolutely no burn. And it keeps hurting my throat and my neck every time I do it."

"Well all that means is that you're straining your neck. Focus on your stomach." He said.

"Easier said than done" she whispered sarcastically.

"Here let me help you." he said getting out of bed finally. Casey stared at him. "What?"he asked.

"Just shorts?" she asked looking down at them.

"Shut up you know I can't sleep in a lot of clothes" he replied getting down on the floor next to her.  
"What- is me being half naked too distracting for you Casey?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. He knew all the skin she was reveling would be a distraction for him, but he wasn't the one attempting to work out- he was simply observing.

"As if Venturi." she said shaking her head. "And how in the world are you gonna help?" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes " Just put your hands under you head" he commanded. She looked at him in disbelief but did it anyway.

He placed a hand on her bare stomach. Her eyes quickly darted towards his hand confused. He'd never touched her there before…come to think of it he never really touched her bare skin at all.

"Now I know you don't want me touching you- so the quicker you get this the quicker ill stop. Use that as motivation." he said secretly hoping she didn't get it at all. "Now focus on your abs. Only where I'm touching you Casey. Just use this part." he said looking down at her.

She nodded and did it once. He felt her muscles tighten beneath his fingertips and he smiled.

"Ok- you did it once. Try again" he said. And once again she did it.

"How's your neck?" He asked softly

"Good- doesn't hurt" she said smiling.

"Alright good. Now do 3 sets of 20." he said suddenly like an trainer.

"Of 20?!" she yelled!

"YES!"he yelled right back and sparingly this time she listened. He counted for her- and never once moved his hand from her stomach._ Just making sure she's doing them right._ He convinced himself.

" I'm done!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"No -2 more Case!" he yelled.

"No!" she said from the floor trying to catch her breath.

"2 more McDonald!"

"Ugh" she said pulling her upper body off the ground once again.

"Good." he said

"FUCK!" she yelled doing the last one. So now look what we have.: a slightly sweaty, half naked Casey, cursing with Derek's hands on her body of course. Sexy was the only way he could describe it. He laughed.

"What?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Feel the burn this time?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" she said touching her lower stomach brushing passed his hand that still remained there. Her eyes darted towards his.

"Good," he almost whispered pulling his hand away from her body.

**The next day...**

He strolled into her room as if it were his, as usual. He found her laying in bed with just a red lacy bra (because it couldn't be a simple boring one) and an icepack on her stomach in a state of agony.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" He asked stripping out of his shirt he was hoping to take a nap between classes.

"You made me do too many crunchessss" she whined.

"Sore?" He laughed.

"Its not funny, this is all your fault!" she yelled throwing the icepack at him.

"Ohh poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"He said in a mocking tone.

"Actually." She said sitting up slowly. "That sounds like a good idea. Get to kissing Venturi." She said falling back onto her pillow with a groan of pain.

He smirked and sat on her bed and stared down at her already perfect stomach. "Your serious? Cause ill do it- but I don't wanna turn on poor Casey- adding to your already burning agony" he joked.

"Guess well find out" she said tempting him.

"Alright" He said sighing. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She huffed in response.

He put his hand on the sides of her hips and brought his lips down onto the middle of her stomach right above her belly button. He instantly felt the cold that the icepack had left on her baby smooth skin. He pulled back and looked up at her.

She stared at him blankly.

"You sure you can handle the rest?"

She nodded so he got back to work. He kissed every inch of skin between that red lacy bra and her jeans. (He even ended up biting and licking!) Somehow her fingers ended up in his hair and her back was arching just a little bit. Yup he was right.

"Told you, you wouldn't be able to handle it Casey"  
He said pulling back

"Alright I can't. Doesn't mean you have to stop!" she complained. Casey

"Hey- I did my job. I'm done." He said pulling away from her body and crawling into the spare bed for his mid afternoon nap.

"Derek!"she whined from the other bed.

"Shut up Casey" he mumbled drifting away,

"You damn tease!" she yelled.

"Told you you couldn't handle itttttt" were the last words he said he was to far gone.

"DEREK!" she yelled jumping on him.

"Whatttt?!" he yelled back. Once again she disturbed his sleep.

"Is it wrong?" She said while sitting on his back.

"What's wrong? The fact that your slitting on me? Yes it is get off!"

"No- what we just did…"She said softly.

"That I kissed your stomach? Well yeah I guess it would be considered teasing since I'm sure I left you all hot and bothered. But hey you're a tease as well so no I think were good" he said smirking into the pillow.

"I'm a tease?!" she replied.

"Wearing nothing but a bra all the time Casey? "

"Hmph!" she said jumping on his back again.

"UGH! Why would it be wrong Case?"He said suddenly serious.

"Cause were…step siblings."She said.

"By law yes, by us no. We've never treated each other that way. You know that."

She nodded- of course she knew.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Are you gonna get off me and let me sleep Princess?"

"Oh I was going to repay your favor- but I'll leave if you want" She said getting off of him.

"Wait- what did you have in mind?" he asked suddenly interested.

"Ohhhh never mind." She said before she was tackled onto her bed by him of course.

**

* * *

**

**AN**:** Review?**Did you like this one better? I dont know, im still not very happy with the ending, but then again i never am.


End file.
